Earn Me
by Ila Rose 25
Summary: Anger destroys. Greed destroys. Lust destroys. Love heals. But is the love they once had enough to ease the hurt created from their destroyed marriage? How tragic it is to see a marriage once so strong reduced to nothing. A/H. OOC. Canon. No under 18's please.
1. Prologue

" _I am not a toy that you can play with when you're bored or lonely or horny. I am not the girl the guy gets at the end of the movie. I am not a fantasy. If you want me, earn me! Until then, we are done."_

 _Olivia Pope.  
Season Two.  
Scandal._


	2. Chapter One

**Earn Me.**

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Chapter One**

She could feel his anger from the moment he brought his car to a screeching stop in her driveway. Mentally, she had prepared herself for the confrontation that she knew was coming, but, physically, she was helpless to stop the reactions her body she had towards the man she called her husband for seven years.

Taking a deep breath, she sat up in her chair, straightening her back as best she could, and drawing as much strength as she could before he came at her. He had never laid his hands on her in anger, but, knowing how much he had wanted this, she was not sure what his reaction would be.

"Tell me it's a lie, Isabella," he spat, his jade eyes darkening in the anger that coursed through him.

"Tell you what is a lie?" she said softly, her voice tinged with an indifference that he was not accustomed to…at least not when it came to his Isabella.

"Do not play these games with me, Isabella. Tell me that you are not pregnant!" he growled, taking a step up the stairs towards her.

"How is that any of your business if I am pregnant or not, Edward?" Bella questioned.

"You are my wife!" Edward roared.

A year ago, hearing and seeing how angry Edward was at her, would have had her falling to her knees to fix whatever had him so upset but, today, after all he had put her through, it had a very different effect.

"I _was_ your wife!" Bella spat back, slowly standing up; an action that brought into focus her barely there baby bump. "It is none of your business if I am or am not pregnant."

Staggering back, his eyes fixated on her baby bump, his words laced with the venom only anger could give. "So they were telling me the truth. I didn't want to believe that you were pregnant, but you are, and you weren't going to tell me."

"Why should I tell you anything that is going on with me?" Bella spat back heatedly, her hands coming to rest on her baby bump.

"Because I have a right to know that you are pregnant with my child!" Edward shouted, his fists clinched. "How the hell are you going to raise a child on your own? My child!"

"For the love of all that is holy!" Bella grounded out before she let him have the tongue lashing she had wanted to give him for a while. "I was established as a chef well before I met you, Edward. I had a career already. I have a business. I was not the one who needed someone to pick them up or do their laundry or cook their food. I was not the one who needed someone to help them pay for school or needed someone to kick my ass ten ways to Sunday because I was so busy partying with my frat brothers that I almost flunked out of school. You drive a Benz now. Congratulations. You bought the house you wanted. What was the price tag again? Five point six million? You have the beautiful bombshell girlfriend. You know which one I am taking about? The one your mother told you that should have because you are the prestigious attending neurosurgeon at Seattle Grace. These were all the things you were entitled to because you make the big bucks now.

"When I divorced you, Edward, I didn't take a single cent from you because I didn't want it. We both know I could have walked away with half, but from that first day when I saw you with your arms wrapped around that bitch and your mother standing next to you smiling, I was done with you….with all of you.

"I was doing fine on my own before you. I had my pastry business, and I was making good money. I'm still making good money, so I don't need you. I never needed you. I may have wanted you, but I sure as hell didn't need you."

Silence fell between the two of them; both of them breathing heavily, but neither was willing to back down.

How did their relationship come to this? How did they become such bitter people? Where did their love go?

"You have been with Tanya for almost two years now. You were with her while we were still married. After I found out about your affair, and learned that you did not want to part with her, we separated, and I moved out. We have been divorced for five months now. I am only just at the end of my first trimester. My question to you, Dr. Edward Anthony Masen, is who ever gave you the idea that my baby was yours?"

 _Don't you ever say, I just walked away. I will always want you._

 _Miley Cyrus.  
"Wrecking Ball"_

2


	3. Chapter Two

**Earn Me.**

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 _ **Chapter Two.**_

"That whore!" Tanya spat, after listening to Edward retell his tale of what happened during his confrontation with his ex-wife. "Leave her and her bastard child be, Edward. Don't waste any more time on them."

"I knew she was trouble," his mother, Esme, sighed, earning herself an empathic pat of the shoulder from her new husband, Dr. Carlisle Cullen.

"Jasper already informed me that I do not have a legal leg to stand on," Edward growled out, taking a deep drink from the scotch he had poured for himself the minute he walked through the door.

"Why would you be looking for a legal leg to stand on? You don't seriously believe that this child is yours," Esme shrieked in outrage.

"Following her timeline of events, Edward, Bella's baby is not yours. You have already gone your separate ways. Leave things be," Carlisle said in his soothing voice.

"I need a minute," Edward muttered, storming out of the living room and locking himself in his study.

Carlisle's words had struck Edward's core.

Edward could not leave things be. Not when his actions were coming back to haunt them.

Bella had made it very clear that she wanted nothing more to do with Edward…..that she was done. He could not fault her. He had been a monster to her the past couple of months. His personality changed exponentially as the dollar bills in his bank account grew.

How many times he had made her cry? How many times had she locked herself in the guest room because he had raised his hands to hit her? He never did hit her but he came close. How many times did she cry in pure agony when she learned that she'd had a miscarriage? He had caused all hell to fall around her. He was the blackness that ripped away every bit of happiness that she could have possibly had.

He did not recognize the man who stared at himself in the mirror, but he had to figure out to get back to who he was.

The stakes were too high now.

He had to confess to her. Get down on his knees and beg. He had to throw himself at her mercy and pray she was still as pure and kindhearted as she had been.

The glass of scotch shattered in his hands, the words of his confession choking him. How did he tell her that he knew he was the father of her child? How did he tell her that he took advantage of her at her lowest point? How did he tell her that he waited until she could not even stand properly because of all the alcohol she had consumed that night at the gala? How did he justify his need to have his love pinned under him and unraveling in sheer pleasure on more time? How did he tell her what happened that night three months ago?

" _You took my heart  
Deceived me right from the start  
You showed me dreams  
I wished they'd turn to real  
You broke the promise  
And made me realize  
It was all just a lie."_

 _Within Temptations.  
"Angels."_

3


	4. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Earn Me**

 **Chapter Three**

Edward stood hidden behind a potted plant in the hallway at the hospital. Tiredness be damned! He had to see her; he was lucky enough to have the perfect view of her.

He had spied her name on the appointment book for the attending OB/GYN the day before and had spent the entire night at the hospital, fearing that he would miss her.

God! She looked gorgeous. From the wayward curl that kept falling into her face to the elegant way her feet were crossed at the ankles. He wanted nothing more than to fall at her feet and worship her once again, but his crimes were too great to be forgiven so easily.

"Ms. Swan," the secretary called, causing him to duck down even further behind the potted plant.

Edward could not help the smile that bloomed across his face as he watched her waddle her way up to the receptionist's desk.

Unable to resist her anymore, Edward gathered his courage and made his way over to the same desk, under the guise of needing a patient's records.

"Isabella?" What brings you here today?" Edward asked, in what he hoped was a nonchalant voice, picking up one of the files from his stack.

"It's none of your business as to why I am here," Bella spat, her gaze fixed on the receptionist that had called her over.

"Oh don't be like that! I don't mean you any harm," Edward said in a placating voice that did nothing more than to add fire to Bella's already boiling blood.

"That's rich coming from you," Bella hissed softly, though she managed to accept her appointment card with a gracious smile from the receptionist.

"It would have been your twenty week appointment today, wouldn't it? Did you find out if you are having a boy or a girl?" Edward asked as though Bella had not spoken at all.

"All I know, Edward, is that this baby is alive and healthy, unlike the four I bore for you," Bella spat.

"That's hitting below the belt, Isabella. I grieved for those babies just as much as you did," Edward grounded out through clenched teeth.

"I'm sure you did," Bella smiled as she accepted her ultrasound pictures and the DVD of her baby's heartbeat. "I'm sure you were just crippled with grief in your whore's bed."

With that, Bella turned and left the fuming Dr. Edward Masen behind.

Later that night, Edward was locked in his study. A sound of a baby's heartbeat reverberated throughout the room. A glass of scotch was in one hand while a stolen copy of Bella's ultrasound was in the other.

His child was indeed alive and well thriving in the womb of the woman he loved. His heir. His son.

" _How do I live? How do I breathe?_ _  
_ _When you're not here, I'm suffocating._ _  
_ _I want to feel love, run through my blood._ _  
_ _Tell me is this where I give it all up?_ _  
_ _For you I have to risk it all,_ _  
_ _Cause the writing's on the wall."_

 _Sam Smith,  
Writings on the Wall._

2


	5. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Earn Me  
Chapter Four**

Bella could not believe it.

A son.

She was having a son. Her baby boy was alive and thriving,

Tonight, her family was joining her in celebrating the newest addition to the family.

She wondered what he would look like. What would his hair colour be? How would his eyes look? Would he have her dull brown eyes or would his be a vibrant blue? Admittedly, though, she would have a much clearer picture of what her son would look like if she could remember what his father looked like.

That was a worry for another time, though. Tonight was all about celebrations.

She was already dressed and relishing in the fact that she had to do a bit of shopping at the maternity store to purchase something to wear that evening.

She had chosen a beautiful blood red wrap dress, choosing to highlight her baby bump, rather than hide it away. She truly was enjoying her pregnancy from her morning sickness to the odd cravings that had begun to surface recently.

When it was just after seven, she made her way out of her tiny cottage and straight into the car that was waiting for her and could not help the smile that stretched across her face as she saw her companion for the evening.

"Good evening, Ms. Swan," her companion said in his deep baritone that sent shivers straight up her spine. "Since you look so ravishing this evening, I hope you won't be opposed to me ravishing you this evening."

"Good evening, Mr. Thomason," she said cheekily, adjusting her body so that she was facing him. "I'm not opposed to you ravishing me at all, though my attention will be focused solely on the molten lava cake that you will be buying me."

"Cravings kicking in already?" Garrett Thomason asked as he gently cupped her cheek.

"Yes," she smiled warmly, her eyes sliding closed.

"Are you going to tell me if it's a boy or a girl, or do I have to wait like everyone else?" Garrett asked as he pulled his hand away from her face to motion to his driver to start going.

"I'm having a boy," she whispered with a look of serene contentment, which caused Garrett's heart to skip a beat.

"We're having a boy," he muttered back, causing Bella's eyes to widen in shock.

"Garrett, what are you talking about?" Bella said softly.

"I am well aware that this baby is not mine, but it is not a hardship to love this little one when I already love his mother," Garrett confessed, looking Bella in her eyes.

"Garrett, I…" Bella started to say, but was stopped by Garrett.

"Hush! I am not looking for a declaration of love, Bella. I just want you to know where I stand."

"But what about Edward? He is your colleague and your friend," Bella said.

"Let me worry about him." With that, their conversation shifted to much lighter topics until they arrived at the restaurant.

Their celebrations lasted well into the night; the Swan family and their friends were so wrapped in their own world that none of them were aware of Tanya Denali, who was snapping several shots of the happy couple in order to send them to her boyfriend, Dr. Edward Masen.

2


	6. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Earn Me  
Chapter Five**

Tanya Denali was fuming and was in serious need of some advice. Regretfully, her little stunt of sending Edward the pictures of Bella and his colleague, Garrett, had backfired in the most unexpected way.

Instead of Edward flying off the handle like she had hoped for, he withdrew from her. Gone were the lavish gifts and the public acts of possession that she loved so much. In fact, all acts of affection were down to zero. Her sex life was non-existent. She could not stand it, so she sought out the help of those who knew about her little scheme from day one.

Seated at in the best seat in the posh, five-star restaurant, were her mother, Carmen, her sister, Irina and Edward's mother, Esme.

"My dear Tanya," Esme Cullen announced loudly and proudly as she pulled the young woman into a hug. "How are you, my sweet girl?"

"I've been better," Tanya sighed as melted into the hug.

"Having problems with my son?" Esme asked as she gestured for Tanya to take the seat next to her.

"Yes. Esme, I think I messed up," Tanya said softly so as to not alert the neighbouring tables that there was trouble in paradise.

"Nonsense," Esme rebuffed, earning nods of agreement from her mother and sister.

"No. I am serious. That night that Irina and I had dinner, I sent him the pictures of that woman, who was also pregnant, wrapped up in Garrett's arms, I thought he would have gone on one of his tantrums, but, instead, he pushed me away. He goes to work and comes home. That's it. No gifts. No shopping sprees. Nothing," Tanya whispered, close to tears.

"There is no need for tears, sweetheart. There is an easy fix for your problem," Carmen said encouragingly.

"What is the easy fix? I've tried everything. I even cooked for him. Me! Cook! But that didn't even fix anything," Tanya whispered.

"Why do you think I had the three of you, Tanya?" her mother asked softly as she accepted the menu from the waiter.

"Because you wanted a lot of children?" Tanya asked with a shiver of disgust.

"I had three children because that is what your father wanted," Carmen explained in a sage like manner. "Rich and powerful men are not stupid and, when they reach certain level of prestige, they care very little for the wife they have home, and more about their image. There is a lot that they will allow to occur without blinking an eye, but you must give them what they want. Your father wanted children so I gave him children. After I had fulfilled his wish, I was able to have everything. It was not so much of a sacrifice. I was able to regain my figure and his bank accounts are wide open to me. I do what I like now, so that is my advice to you."

"You want me to have a child?" Tanya asked. "But I don't want a child. I don't want to be tied down with a crying, filthy human thing."

"Nannies are there for a reason, Tanya," Irina said; with those words, the four women shared a devious smile amongst each other.

2


End file.
